Did You Know?
by NathanScott23
Summary: Reid has nervous habits...and they tend to manifest themselves around Jennifer Jareau. Oneshot.


**Did You Know?**

People have nervous habits. Some tap their feet, some fidget, some twirl their hair and some bite their fingernails. Doctor Spencer Reid listed obscure, extensive and random "did you know" facts. He did it to distract himself; take his mind off whatever was bothering him, or to help him keep calm in situations that made him anxious and nervous...basically anytime he was in the company of Jennifer Jareau. They were alone in the BAU office, everyone else having left hours ago. JJ sometimes used the spare desk in their shared workspace when she got lonely in her own. She was still managing some paperwork, and Reid...well, he was just there as an excuse to get her alone. The last person to leave had been Morgan, walking out the door and giving Reid a pointed glare that said, "will you just freakin' make a goddamn move on her already?" Reid had simply shrugged helplessly.

He became increasingly edgy as JJ neared the completion of her paperwork. His time was fast disappearing. Reid himself had run out of things to pretend to do while plucking up the courage to say something vaguely suave. He'd rearranged his paperclip box while he watched JJ type up something on her laptop out of the corner of his eyes. He'd calculated the ratio of how many pencils he had compared to the number of pens while JJ filed papers away. And now, while she set about finally cleaning up her work area, he was carefully recapping his correcting fluid for the sixth time. JJ glanced up at that moment and smiled slightly as she caught his gaze, before bending back down over the desk.

_Did you know that when a person's nervous, the rapid beating of their heart is called __tachycardia?_

Not only did he know, he could also feel that particular biological process take place, if the deafening _thump thump_ of his chest was anything to go by. Taking a deep breath and wringing his hands together, Reid made to stand up, but he couldn't seem to make his legs move. JJ noticed his odd, jerky movement and fixed him with an inquiring look of concern. He waved a hand dismissively, and she shrugged, focusing now on packing her bag.

_Did you know that perspiration is the production and evaporation of a fluid mixture of water, sodium chloride, 2-methylphenol and 4-methylphenol? Components of male sweat can also act as pheromonal cues; meaning women who smell male sweat experience elevated levels of an important hormone, along with higher sexual arousal, faster heart rate and other effects._

Yeah, right. That didn't mean Reid was about to amble up to JJ and make her take a whiff of him. That would be a total mood killer if ever there was one. Which reminded him...there wasn't even a mood to begin with, hence, the very purpose of tonight.

With one last flick of her wrist, JJ's bag snapped audibly shut, making Reid jump considerably in his seat. JJ's expression was now even more alarmed than before, "Spence, are you sure you're ok? You've been agitated all night." _That _was one big understatement.

"I...uh...yeah." Reid stalled, fumbling around with his own messenger bag clasps and refusing to meet her gaze, "JJ can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Her inquisitive blue eyes were the cool, inviting waters of the ocean on a summer's day. Uh oh. Now he had started thinking in poetic metaphors. Not good.

_Did you know that __shallow breathing can result in or be symptomatic of hyperventilation and can be caused by fear, in which case it is accompanied by sweaty palms?_

Fear was one word to describe what he was feeling. Outright panic could be another.

When Reid didn't answer, JJ stepped out from around her desk and moved towards him, her bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder. His breath caught in his throat painfully as each unassuming step on her behalf brought him closer to her sweet, smiling face and her sent-from-heaven body. Dear Lord.

_Did you know that pupil dilation can occur when consuming alcohol and in instances of drug intoxication? It can also occur if a person sees an object of interest. _

Oh, there was definitely no question that he was interested in what he saw.

JJ waved her hand - so much smaller than Reid's own, he noticed - in front of his face, "Spence? You were saying?" Apparently he wasn't saying much at all, since he had also lost the use of his mouth in addition to his legs. Forcing himself shakily to his feet, he attempted a casual, easy smile. Damn bodily functions, who needed them anyway? JJ was gazing up at him with such innocence and concern that he forgot what he going to say anyhow.

_Did you know that love makes people do crazy things? _Pfft. Reid Exhibit A.

JJ could practically see Reid's brain ticking over. She laughed, taking his cheeks affectionately in her hands. The feel of her warm, soft skin on his startled him back into awareness. "Spence, relax. You think too much."

_Did you know that in thinking, a person's brain generates more electrical impulses in one day than all the world's telephones put together?_

It was only when JJ giggled faintly in amusement that Reid realised he had spoken out loud. JJ shook her head in exasperation and fondness when Reid blushed. Before he could even comprehend what she was about to do, JJ was leaning forward and pressing a gentle, chaste kiss against his lips. "I believe that's what you've been trying to do all night?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing across her lips and a rosy blush materialising on her cheeks.

"Kinda, but I was going to say it in words...you know how good I am at those things, " he joked, before removing her bag from her shoulder and tugging her forward by the hips for another kiss.

_Did you know that kissing JJ would feel so good?_

Well, now you do.

**The End**

Well, that was my first foray into Criminal Minds fanfic. Hopefully it's not my last, coz I also love Morgan/Garcia. Let me know what you think please!


End file.
